


Day 18: Storm

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [16]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Storm is feeling homesick for Kenya





	Day 18: Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know. Its SUPER late and I sincerely apologize. I had started working a second job and that had me busy and then I got sick over the weekend. But now I'm going to try and catch up on the days I missed.

My name is Ororo Munroe. I was born in the lands of Kenya. My people treated the women of my family like goddesses. All the women in my family had been blessed with the gift of controlling the weather. I remember being just a child when I first was touched with the gift. Because I was so young, I could not control the awesome power I was gifted with and my people were frightened. My mother and father took me and we left our beautiful home in Kenya and moved to New York.

I miss my home. Sometimes when I am sad, I remember the smells of the land. The smiling faces of the others in our tribe.

It is here where I found Xavier, or rather Xavier found me. He explained that I was not in fact a goddess, but a mutant who had been given a remarkable gift. It is through him that I learned to have control. He has helped me a great deal and for that I am eternally grateful but still I miss my home.

I remember asking my mother when will we return home. I remember her words clear as day.

_“Ororo, my love,” she says stroking my face. “This is our home now. If we go back, they will have you killed.”_

So it is here that I stay. I work alongside Xavier. I am one of the X-men. My code name is Storm. But someday, I will return home and be a goddess to my people once again.


End file.
